Diamond In the Rough
by undertaker1465
Summary: Everyone knew it, Jeff Hardy was the company whore. He got passed around like a viral video. Of course, no one was complaining. No one except John Morrison.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew it, Jeff Hardy was the company whore. He got passed around like a viral video, not that any of the WWE superstars were complaining. None except John Morrison.

He hated Jeff Hardy. It was a known fact. And Jeff hated him back just as much. John was pretty sure he was the only guy Jeff hadn't fucked yet, and he was damn proud of it. Everyday one of the guys would come up and tell him he HAD to give it a go, but John always declined, saying he'd rather slam his tongue in a car door than fool around with Jeff Hardy.

John probably wouldn't hate Jeff as much if he didn't use his "talents" to rise to the top. From the way Triple H stared at Jeff all the time, he could tell what went on behind closed doors. And it's not like Jeff tried to hide his relations, John has seen Jeff making out with more guys than he can count in full on public. He'd almost lost his lunch several times because of it.

John walked down the hallways of the Smackdown arena and groaned, seeing Jeff making out with CM Punk a little ways ahead. At least Jeff didn't fuck multiple guys at once. He'd stay loyal to whoever he was fucking until they were done and then he'd be off to the next guy. And right now, that guy was CM Punk.

John was friends with Punk, good friends, so he really couldn't understand why he would want anything to do with Jeff Hardy. Especially considering Jeff's well known druggie past and Punk's straightedge nature. But for the past four months, he couldn't find Punk without Jeff attached to his hip.

"Punk," said Morrison. "Didn't you hear? We're not supposed to bring our dogs to work."  
They detached their lips and Jeff chuckled sarcastically. "Funny. I would slap you, but your face already looks bad enough as is."

He walked off and Punk sighed. "Did you really have to chase him off? I was quite enjoying myself."

"You should be thanking me," said John, leaning against the wall. "Now you can just fuck him later without having to actually talk to him."

Punk chuckled a little. "He's not that bad. What do you want?"

"We have got ourselves a match tonight," said John, pulling the show's script out of his pocket and handing it to Punk.

"Ah sweet," said Phil, looking over the script. "I get to beat you, again."

John smirked. "You just wait, Punk. As soon as Jeff stops sucking everyone's dick I'll get my spot at the top. And then I'm gonna beat you for your title."

"I would love to see you try," said Punk, grabbing his world heavyweight championship off of the crate behind him. "Jeff isn't sucking anyone's dick but mine right now, so if there's a time to talk to Trips about a title shot, this would be it."

Punk left it at that and walked off in the direction Jeff went. John looked after him and crossed his arms. Punk had a definite point.

If there was one thing about Triple H, it's that he was possessive. Now, Triple H knew him and Jeff weren't an actual thing, especially since Hunter was married, but that didn't mean he didn't claim some ownership. The second Jeff started hanging out with Edge after Triple H, they both got demoted to Smackdown real quick, and neither had seen a title shot since. Sure, Jeff was still a top guy in the company, but he was no where near what he used to be. The same with Edge.  
And now that Jeff was with Punk, he was not exactly held highly by Triple H, so if there were a time to take his spot, it was definitely now. John started walking towards Triple H's office, before he sighed and shook his head. No matter how much he hated, and really HATED, Jeff, he wanted to get to the top on his own, not from riding the coattails of Jeff's fuck up.

John had his match with Punk, and the second they walked backstage, Punk completely abandoned the conversation they were having and made a beeline straight for Jeff. He rolled his eyes as Punk immediately started kissing Jeff. Morrison started to walk away as Punk ran his hands up Jeff's thighs and whispered in his ear, making Jeff blush and giggle. They were definitely not continuing their conversation anytime soon.

John's eyes widened when he saw Triple H start to walk towards them. He immediately turned around and looked at Punk. "Hey, Trips."

Triple H knew about Jeff and Punk, but knowing and seeing it are two very, very different things. And there's no telling what he'd do to either of them if he saw it.

Punk immediately pulled away from Jeff and took a large step away from him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Triple H walked by.

"Morrison, Punk," said Hunter, modding in their general direction and completely ignoring Jeff as he went to go make an announcement in the ring.

Phil let out a sigh of relief when he was gone and grabbed Jeff's hand. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

John crossed his arms when they started walking away. "You're welcome."

Punk smirked back at him and mouthed "thank you" before walking hand in hand with Jeff to the parking lot. John got a small smirk. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost think Jeff and Punk were dating. But he did know better, and Punk had even confirmed to him they were just fucking around.

John sighed and walked to the catering, grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading to the hotel. He was laying in bed when Punk walked in around midnight and flopped onto the other bed. They always roomed together because, from what John had heard, Jeff had a thing about not snuggling after sex. He would just let whoever fuck him and then he'd either go back to his room or they'd go to theirs. It never made sense to John, it was almost like Jeff wanted to be treated like a sex toy.

"You guys are done early tonight," said John.

"We didn't fuck," said Phil, rolling over onto his back. "He was... Um, tired."

John raised a brow when Phil said Jeff was tired. He knew that tone, that was his I'm lying tone. But John decided not to push it, the less he knew about their "relationship" the better. "Oh, that sucks."

Punk shrugged. "I still got him undressed." He then got a dirty grin. "Let me tell ya, his ass is the most amazing-"

"Yeah, I really don't need to know," said John.

Punk smirked over at him. "You can't tell me you don't think he's hot."

John sighed. "Ok, yeah, he's hot. But I'd rather not get an STD from just visualizing that diseased thing."

Phil chuckled. "He's not diseased." When John scoffed he smirked. "You wanna check me to make sure? Cause there isn't a spot on his body I haven't gotten my hands on." He laughed when John threw a pillow at him.

"Go, to bed," said John.

Phil put his hands behind his head with a happy sigh. "That ass is all mine."

"Give it a week," said John. "Then he'll be all Ziggler's, or all Kofi's, or all Vince McMahon's."

Punk made a stink face. "Vince's wrinkly, old ass dick doesn't deserve to be inside Jeff."

John once again threw a pillow at him. "Oh my god go to bed!"

Phil chuckled and ran a hand over his face. "Alright alright, goodnight."

"Night," said John. Punk turned off the lamps and they were finally able to get some sleep.

AN: Hey guys! I hope you like it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up early in the morning when he heard someone knocking on the door. He squinted over at Punk and sat up. "That for you?"

"You can get it," grumbled Punk, turning away from him.

John groaned and got out of bed, stretching before he answered the door. He raised his brow when he found Jeff outside in just a bathrobe with the sleeves pulled over his hands. Normally, an insult would have rolled right off John's tongue, but Jeff looked like he was in complete distress. His eyes were red and his face was puffy like he spent the whole night crying. "I'm gonna assume you're not here for me."

"Can you get Phil, please?" Said Jeff, looking down at his feet.

John looked in his room at Punk. "Hey, Jeff wants you."

Punk ran his hands over his face. "Fuck." He quickly got out if bed and pulled on a hoodie since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Without saying a word, Punk left the room and grabbed Jeff's hand, walking off down the hallway.

John crossed his arms as he watched them walk away. He didn't know what was going on there, but it was definitely more than sex. John walked back into his room and got dressed before going down to get some breakfast. He got some eggs and sausage and sat down at the table next to Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton.

Punk and Jeff walked by just a few minutes later after getting dressed, still hand in hand. Morrison made sure to get a good luck at Jeff's face, which was hard considering Jeff was looking down with his hair in it, but he looked like he was in much better condition. Jeff at least wasn't crying anymore.

"Fuck," said Cody, watching Jeff walk away. "I can't wait until Punk gets tired of that little ho, he looks like such a good fuck."

Randy smirked. "Oh yeah, best sex I've ever had."

"You're so lucky," said Cody with a pout. "Wasn't it weird being with him right after Edge was?"

Randy shrugged. "Edge didn't mind, he had a good run. And it's not like Jeff cares, he probably would've let us have a threesome if we wanted to."

John rolled his eyes with disgust at their conversation. He quickly finished his meal and left the hotel before he had to hear about anyone else fucking Jeff. That was not something he really wanted to hear when he was trying to eat.

When John got to the airport, he saw Jeff sitting by himself and walked over to him. Since he didn't get to slut shame Jeff that morning, now would be the perfect time to make up for it. "Aw, is someone lonely now that their fuck buddy went home?"

Jeff glared at him. "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your stupidity."

John sat next to him with a smirk. "Sorry, I had to come ask how you're not bald with all the guys that have yanked on your hair." When Jeff didn't respond, John fired off another one. "And you're one to talk about stupidity, blondie."

"That was a lame one," said Jeff, putting his head on his hand. "I thought you had better material that that."

John scoffed. "I was just being nice cause of how pathetic you looked making a walk of shame this morning."

"That wasn't a walk of shame," said Jeff.

"What was it? Begging for seconds?" Said John. "Or firsts, since you didn't have sex last night."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Phil told you?"

"He told me you were tired," said John, seeing Jeff look extremely relieved. "But I know he was lying, so what's the real reason?"

"That's none of your business," said Jeff. "Now can you please leave? I wasn't bothering you."

"Your presence was bothering me, actually," said John. "And the fact that you slept your way to the top is bothering me."

"I didn't sleep my way to the top," said Jeff.

John scoffed. "So you just fucked Hunter just because and he just happened to start giving you title shots."

"I didn't ask for title shots," grumbled Jeff. "He just gave them to me because I worked hard."

"So you admit it then," said John. "You fucked a married man for title shots."

"It wasn't for title shots," said Jeff, glaring sadly at him.

"What was it for then?" Said John.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," said Jeff.

"I bet you're only fucking Punk right now for a title shot," said John. "Hell, Stephanie and Triple H are getting divorced right now because of you. Because you're a pathetic fucking whore."

He regretted those words the second Jeff's face cringed like he was trying not to cry. "I have a flight to catch," said Jeff with his voice cracking. He got up and walked away with his head down.

John thought about going to apologize, but shook his head, deciding against it. He couldn't take that back anyway, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

At the next Smackdown taping, John walked up to Punk while he was warming up, surprisingly not with Jeff at his side. "Hey, Punk."

Punk got up from doing push-ups and took his headphones off. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to have seen Jeff anywhere, have you?"

"No," said John. "But speaking of Jeff, what was going on last week?"

"What do you mean?" Said Punk.

"Don't play dumb," said John. "Why was he all... Distressed?"

Punk sighed and shook his head. "There's just some shit going on, man."

"What kind of shit?" Said John.

"Why do you care?" Said Punk. "You hate him."

"I know, and I don't care, it's just-" Morrison sighed. "I just wanna make sure I don't say the wrong thing when we argue."

Punk chuckled. "It'd probably be best just to not talk to him at all right now. I'm gonna go look for him, see you later man."

"Yeah, later," said Morrison, as Punk walked away. He groaned and rubbed his neck. If only he'd known that sooner. An apology was probably in order.

A little while later, John went out for his match against Edge, finally able to beat someone for once. The second he walked backstage Punk yelled for him.  
"John!" Said Punk, walking up to him.

John raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What the fuck did you do to Jeff?" Said Punk.

'Fuck,' thought John. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," said Phil. "He did... Something, and it's your fault!"

"Did something?" Said John. "What do you mean did something?"

"Don't, stall," said Punk. "What did you do?"

John sighed. "We may have had a slight disagreement at the airport."

Punk crossed his arms and glared as John continued. "And it may have ended with me the only reason he's sleeping with you is for title shots and that he's the reason Steph and Trips are getting divorced."

Punk ran his hands over his far and groaned. "Why the fuck would you tell him that?! Not once since we've been fooling around has my title even been brought up! And he has nothing to do with Hunter and Steph, Steph doesn't even know about what happened!"

John's eyes widened. "She doesn't?"

"God," said Phil, shaking his head. "There is so much you don't know. Just... Fuck man, why were you even talking to him? Why can't you guys just ignore each other if you can't get along? You don't have to degrade him every second of the day."

John furrowed his brows. Phil had a tone like he was taking this all personally. "Do you like him?"

"This is not about that," said Phil. "Just... Leave him alone." He sighed and started walking off. "Now I have to go fix your damn mess."

"Let me do it," said John, following Punk. "I'm the one who caused it, whatever it is."

"You can't," said Punk. "You don't know what's going on."

"Then tell me what's going on," said John, as Punk just walked away and ignored him. He sighed and crossed his arms. Whatever Punk and Jeff's relationship was, it ran deeper than sex. John had no doubt about it.

Twenty minutes later, Punk was in his match and Jeff was walking to guerrilla position. John knew Punk told him specifically to just leave Jeff alone, but he felt like he should at least apologize. No matter how much he hated Jeff. "Jeff," said John, walking over to him.

Jeff looked up and then looked back down, pulling up his arm bands. "I don't have time for you, John. My match is next."

"It'll just take a second," said John, grabbing Jeff's elbow to stop him.

Jeff pulled away from him and glared. "Don't touch me."

John raised his hands up. "Fine, I just wanted to say sorry for, you know."

"Yeah, whatever," said Jeff, trying to walk away again.

John stepped in front of him. "And I want to know what's going on."

Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed past him. "Fuck off."

Punk walked backstage just as Jeff got over there and raised a brow at John. John just shook his head and walked off. He looked over his shoulder and saw Punk pull Jeff in for a hug, whispering something in his ear. Jeff just shook his head and kissed Punk before heading out for his match.

John sighed and continued walking off. He drove straight to the hotel and flopped down on the bed, trying to go to sleep. A few hours later, John was woken up by Punk walking in. "Someone got laid," said John, squinting at the clock and seeing it was two in the morning.

Punk chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about blowing up on you earlier."

"Don't worry about it," said John, as Punk pulled off his shirt and got in his bed. "Jeff's not gonna come crying to the door this morning is he?"

Punk sighed. "I sincerely hope not."

John turned around to face him. "What did he do that was so bad?"

Punk shook his head and rolled over to face away from John. "I'm getting some sleep."

John let out a deep exhale before going back to sleep.

AN: Hey guys! Please leave a review! :)  
slimshxdy- Thanks for following!  
PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for following and favoriting!  
TheGirlinThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! There is definitely a whole lot of sexual tension haha


	3. Chapter 3

When John walked into the Smackdown arena for the night, he just wanted to have a normal day without all the drama. He was going to ignore Jeff and everything would be back to normal. The universe was not on his side.

John groaned, looking through his script. He had a number one contenders match with Jeff tonight for Punk's title, which Jeff was winning, which meant him and Jeff were going to have to be civil enough to plan out a match. John sighed and crumpled the script up. He knew Jeff had worked hard recently, but he couldn't help thinking of another way Jeff got that title shot. 'Fucking whore,' thought Morrison.

John just took a deep breath and went to go find Jeff. He was going to try to be civil, try being the key word. "Hey, Jeff," said John, seeing him just entering the building.

Jeff looked up and immediately looked back down. "Not now John."

"It's not that," said John, grabbing Jeff's forearm to stop him from walking away.

Jeff cringed and immediately pulled his arm away, holding it to his chest. John furrowed his brows. "Is your arm hurt?"

"No," said Jeff, putting his arms behind his back. "What do you want?"

John raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. "We have a match for number one contender tonight, you're winning."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," said John, biting back an insult. "We have to plan the match. Is this the first you're hearing about this?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Triple H hasn't talked to me about anything since-"

"You stopped sucking his dick?" Said John. Technically, that wasn't being mean, it was a fact.

Jeff just looked down at his feet. "Yes."

John sighed. He really didn't understand Jeff in the slightest. Jeff always acted like he was ashamed of sleeping around, and then he went and did it again. It was a viscous cycle. "So, the match."

"Yeah," said Jeff softly, looking back up and moving the hair out of his face. "Let's go sit down."

They went and sat down at a table in catering, and Punk joined them about ten minutes later.

"Did you know Jeff was gonna be your number one contender?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Phil. "Trips told me what he wanted to do about two weeks ago."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Said Jeff.

"He doesn't like you babe," said Punk, ruffling Jeff's hair.

Jeff smirked and pushed him off. "No shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to," said Punk. "And he was already upset with me over you in the first place, so I was not going to piss him off any further by telling you."

"I'm shocked he's actually giving me a shot," said Jeff. "He still seems just as pissed as ever."

John's eyebrows quirked and his eyes widened when he realized what was going on. Triple H was going to pit Jeff and Punk against each other to break them up.

"You look like you just had a lightbulb moment, did your brain finally turn on?" said Jeff, with a smirk.

Ok. That warranted an insult. "I was just shocked he gave you a shot too. I mean, it's not like you've been relevant for the past three years."

Jeff glared and was about to respond but Punk stopped him. "Hey, you guys were being civil."

"He started it," grumbled John.

"Why do you guys even hate each other?" Said Punk.

"Because he's a bitch," said Jeff, getting up. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Alright," said Phil, watching him walk off. John scoffed with a smirk as Phil was practically undressing Jeff with his eyes. He snapped in front of his face. "Yo, Earth to Punk."

Punk smirked, not taking his eyes off of Jeff. "Shut up, I'm enjoying the view."

John rolled his eyes and looked over at Jeff. He couldn't help but run his eyes up and down Jeff's body. John sighed inwardly. 'Why does he have to be a whore?'

He looked back at Punk and when Jeff finally turned a corner Punk looked back at him. "What do you want?"

"What's going on?" Said John.

"Dude," said Phil. "I'm not telling you. If Jeff wants to tell you, so be it. But my lips are sealed."

John groaned. "Why?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Said Punk.

"You know I don't like not knowing stuff," said John.

"Well if you make friends with Jeff, maybe he'll tell you," said Phil with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure we've passed the point of no return as far as friendship goes," said John.

"Yeaaahhhh," said Punk. "You've said some things you can't really take back."

John sighed. "He just, pisses me off so much."

Punk smirked. "That is called sexual tension, my friend."

John furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I think we both know you wanna fuck him," said Punk. "Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you give him, and you've already said you think he's hot."

"That doesn't mean I wanna fuck him," said John. "I can recognize that Randy is attractive, and I don't wanna fuck him."

"True," said Punk. "But Jeff's not Randy, Jeff is Jeff, and you wanna fuck him."

John went to respond but Punk cut him off. "Look, me and Jeff aren't exclusive. I know one day, Jeff's gonna move on. If it's to you, so be it. But today is not that day, so paws off."

John chuckled. "I'm not gonna fuck him right after you. That's be like fucking you, and that's weird."

Punk chuckled. "Whatever. When we're not fucking anymore you'll see it differently."

"I will say though," said John. "You and Jeff are the longest time he's spent fucking one guy."

Punk chuckled a little. "Yeah, I think it's starting to piss Trips off."

John bit his lip. "I think that's why he made Jeff the number one contender."

Punk raised an eyebrow. "He's rewarding Jeff because he's mad at him?"

"He's gonna put you guys at each other's throats," said John. "He's trying to break you guys up."

"That won't happen," said Punk. "Me and Jeff know the difference between storyline and reality."

"Just be careful," said John. "You're playing a game with the game himself here."

Punk smirked. "You know me, always gotta go against authority."

John smirked and shook his head. "You're crazy. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Alright," said Punk, as John walked away.

John walked into the men's locker room and saw Jeff pulling up his arm bands. "Your arm still hurt?"

"What?" Said Jeff, turning around to face him.

"Your arm," said John, reaching to grab it.

Jeff instantly pulled back, putting it behind his back again. "No."

John crossed his arms. "Then why can't I touch it."

"I don't like you touching me," said Jeff.

"Look, if you're injured, you need to tell Trips," said John.

"I'm not injured," said Jeff. "I'm just, sun burnt."

"Sun burnt?" Said John. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's the truth," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Then let me see it," said John, holding out his hand.

"No," said Jeff, walking out of the locker room. "Just get dressed our match is soon."

John sighed as he left and started getting dressed. Their match went well, but John couldn't help but notice every time he grabbed either one of Jeff's arms he cringed. Jeff was definitely hurt, and apparently on both arms. John made his was backstage and immediately saw Jeff and Punk attached at the hip, and mouth, again.

"Get a room," said John, walking by them with a smirk.

Punk flipped John off lightheartedly and continued kissing Jeff, making him chuckle. John went to the hotel and went straight to bed, knowing there was no point in waiting up for Punk tonight. Judging from the way they were acting at the arena, he was gonna be busy with Jeff for a loonnnnggggg time.

John groaned when someone knocked on the door just two hours later. He slowly got up and opened the door, furrowing his brows when he saw Punk carrying Jeff sleeping in his arms. John sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

He moved out of the way and let Punk in. "We went partying," said Punk, setting Jeff down in his bed. "He drank a lot."

"See, this is what I'm talking about when I say you two don't go together," said John. "You're straightedge, how can you approve of this?"

Punk sighed and laid next to Jeff. "He makes mistakes sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Said John, laying back in bed.

"Ok, he makes a lot of mistakes," said Punk, cuddling Jeff closer to himself. "But he's a good guy."

"If you say so," said John. "So, what's up with his arms?"

Punk's eyes widened. "He told you?"

"Told me what?" Said John. "He just cringed every time I touched them. What's going on?"

Punk sighed and let go of Jeff, sitting up. "He's uh, he has problems."

John sat up too. "What kind of problems?"

"The first night we hooked up," said Punk. "I found him locked in a bathroom, cutting himself up."

"Oh my god," said John. "And you fucked him anyways?"

"I never said I was a good person," said Punk.

"Dude," said John. "You fucked him after you found him cutting himself?"

"Yeah," said Punk, sighing. "But I took care of him first. I got him cleaned up, and bandaged him up, and we just... Bonded."

John shook his head. "It still hurts after four months?"

"No," said Punk. "He still does it, sometimes."

"He still cuts himself?" Said John. "And you still fuck him?"

"I know, I say I'm straightedge, and that means having no addictions, but I'm addicted to him," said Punk, looking ashamed. "I can't let go of him, and I know I'm just making it worse."

"How are you making it worse?" Said John.

"All he thinks he's good for is sex," said Punk. "And that's all we're doing."

"Then why aren't you guys in a relationship?" Said John.

"That one's on him," said Punk. "He doesn't think he's worth that. If I keep bringing it up he'll go find someone else."

"You have to stop fucking him," said John. "That's the only way this is gonna stop."

"If I don't someone else will," said Punk.

John ran his hands over his face. "This is so fucked."

"That's what happened when he came to our door crying and I told you he was tired," said Punk. "When we left the arena that night as soon as he got in the car he fell apart. I just staid in his hotel room and held him for a while. And by saying I got him undressed I just meant I took his street clothes off and put some pajamas on."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Said John.

"He doesn't want people to know," said Punk. "Only him, me, and now you know. If you say anything I swear-"

"I won't," said John.

"Not even to him," said Punk.

"I promise," said John. "So, is that what he did when I told him all that shit at the airport?"

"Yeah," said Punk.

John let out a deep exhale, feeling a ton of guilt build up in his chest. "I'm a piece of shit."

"We both are," said Punk. He laid back down and cuddled Jeff again. "I mean it John, not a word. This conversation never happened."

"Yeah," said John, laying down. "Not a word."

AN: Hope you liked it guys! Please review!

KatieWoo- Thanks for following!

cheryl24- Thanks for reviewing! No he is not haha

- Thanks for following!


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up with a yawn and saw Jeff still fast asleep in Punk's bed. He heard the shower running so he figured that's where Punk was. John sighed softly as he looked sorrowfully at Jeff. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what Jeff was doing. The last time Jeff did it was because of him.

Punk walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and sighed. "He's still not up?"

"Can't you just wake him up?" Said John.

"He doesn't sleep well," said Punk, grabbing some clothes. "This is the most he's slept in a long time."

"Well, make sure you're out here when he does wake up," said John. "Explaining the situation will work a lot better coming from you."

Punk chuckled and walked back into the bathroom. "Alright, yell if he wakes up."

"I think you'll hear him yell first," said John, getting out of bed. He changed while Punk was in the bathroom, making sure Jeff didn't wake up during it. John crossed his arms when he looked at Jeff. He didn't want to be mean to him anymore, but Jeff would know he knew if he just started being nice out of nowhere. And if Jeff found out he knew, there would probably be some serious consequences for Punk. John was stuck, there was no way around that. He looked at Jeff's arms, and almost wanted to peek under his sleeves.

Before he could even really consider it, Punk walked out of the bathroom and crawled back into his bed, cuddling Jeff again.

"Is he gonna freak out when he wakes up being held?" Said John.

"Probably," said Punk. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so I'm gonna take full advantage."

John chuckled and sat on his bed. "If he punches you, it's your own fault, and I'm gonna laugh."

"He won't punch me," said Punk, brushing Jeff's hair out of his face. "His head will hurt too much to."

John smirked. "How much did he drink?"

Punk shrugged. "I walked away for like five minutes and when I came back he already drank the bar."

"Was he drinking when you were with him?" Said John.

"No," said Punk. "He normally doesn't drink when I'm there. He knows I don't like it."

"Maybe you just need to chaperone him 24/7 and he won't do anything bad anymore," said John, with a smirk.

Punk smirked back at him. "Shut up." He felt Jeff start to stir and looked down at him as Jeff's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

Jeff got a puzzled look and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Technically, you're in my room," said Punk. "John's here too."

Jeff looked over and John and quickly looked down to make sure he had clothes on.

Punk chuckled. "We didn't do anything last night, cause someone can't be trusted alone at a bar for five minutes, and it'd be no fun fucking you if you couldn't remember it."

Jeff buried his face in Punk's chest with a soft whine. "Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling," said Punk. "I'm closer to whispering than yelling."

John smirked and got up. "Well, good luck with that, Punk. I'm gonna go to the airport."

Punk smirked as John left the room. He looked down at Jeff and gently kissed his forehead. "Does someone have a headache?"

"Shut. Up," said Jeff half-heartedly, making Punk chuckle.

John thought really hard about the situation with Jeff over the week until the next Smackdown. He came up with one solution: to completely ignore and avoid Jeff. That way, John wasn't calling Jeff a whore, but he wasn't being nice to him either. So, when he walked into the arena and saw Jeff and Punk, John walked right past them and didn't look in their direction a single time. Jeff raised an eyebrow but didn't think much of it, until he noticed John didn't insult him a single time throughout the whole taping. That was weird.

Jeff pushed John to the back of his mind as he went out and did a segment with Punk. With Punk being straightedge, of course his past drug use had to be brought into it. Jeff knew not to take any of it to heart, but when the insults were coming out of Punk's mouth, it was difficult to ignore.

John couldn't help but notice Triple H was watching their segment with a smirk plastered on his face the whole time. Sure, Trips would watch other segments, sometimes with the same smirk, but he seemed really enthusiastic about this feud in particular.

When they got backstage, Punk immediately reassured Jeff that he didn't mean any of it. "I swear, Jeff," said Punk. "It was all just words."

"I know," said Jeff, leaning up and pecking his lips. "You had a script."

"You sure?" Said Punk, a worried look on his face. "You don't feel, bad, about yourself, or anything?"

"No, I don't," said Jeff. "Stop worrying so much."

"Stop making me worry so much," said Punk, kissing Jeff. "I care about you. Believe it or not you're worth more than your ass."

Jeff chuckled a little but looked away timidly.

John sighed as he watched them from a little ways away. Triple H meddling in all of this over jealousy really infuriated him, especially now that he knew what was going on with Jeff and Punk. Not to mention, he lost a possible title shot because of it. John walked away to the men's locker room and Jeff looked over at him suspiciously. "John's acting weird."

Punk widened his eyes but quickly shook it off. "Uh, how so?"

"He hasn't called me a whore all day," said Jeff, crossing his arms. "It's really weird."

Punk just shrugged his shoulders anxiously. "Maybe he just had a change of heart."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something about this?"

"No," Punk quickly answered. "Definitely not. Why?"

"He's your best friend," said Jeff, looking back at John. "If either of us would know it'd be you."

Punk sighed with relief inwardly. "Oh, yeah. He hasn't said anything."

"Do you think he's mad about my title shot?" said Jeff.

"Just forget about him, baby," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and starting to kiss his neck.

Jeff sighed softly and let Punk kiss his neck, locking his arms over his shoulders. Punk bit his lip and pecked Jeff's lips before grabbing his hand. "Come on, you've got a looonnnngggg night ahead of you."

Jeff chuckled and held Punk's hand, leaning his head on his shoulder.

At around four in the morning, John woke up in his hotel room to Punk whacking him over the head with a pillow. "Dude," said John, squinting his eyes when Punk turned the light on. "The fuck?"

"Could you be more obvious?" Said Punk with an irritated tone. "Jeff is getting suspicious of you."

John sighed and rested his forearms over his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Punk."

"Can't you just go back to doing what you were?" Said Punk. "If he finds out you know it's gonna come down on me, not you."

"I know," said John, sitting up. "But I can't insult him anymore. I can't even think of any insults. Every time I see him I just think about his arms."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," said Punk, with a groan.

"Would you rather you didn't tell me and I was still attacking him and giving him more reasons to cut himself?" Said John.

Punk sighed. "No, he just can't find out you know."

"He won't," said John. "I promise."

"You better keep that promise," said Punk, sounding distressed. "I can't lose him."

John sighed. "I don't understand you two."

"No one does," said Punk, turning off the light again.

John groaned and ran his hands over his face. He got up and ran some water over his face before going back to bed. Jeff was apparently a lot smarter than he gave him credit for. There was only one way to go about this now, he would have to "accidentally" discover Jeff's cuts. How John was going to do that, he didn't know, but he was not going to let Punk down. Punk had made it crystal clear he needed Jeff in his life just as much as Jeff needed him, no matter how much either of them denied it. John just hoped he hadn't bitten off more than he can chew.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :)

Guest- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :)

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing! John is all sorts of backed into a corner now haha

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing! I tried not to make Jeff too needy, just the right amount of angsty lol and John is definitely feeling the remorse now

HurtComfortFan123- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Glad you love it :)


	5. Chapter 5

John walked into the arena and quickly got his ring gear on. He didn't want to talk to Jeff until the end of the show, so he planned avoiding him for the most part again.

John hid out in different hallways throughout the night, only coming out to have his match against Edge. Just when he was about to go look for Jeff, Jeff found him.

"John," said Jeff, walking up to him from across the hall. "I need to talk to you."

Well, this wasn't what John expected to happen, but he'd take it. "What's up?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Said Jeff. "You're being weird."

"I'm not avoiding you, we just happen to not be running into each other," said John, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"You're such a liar," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"I'm the liar? You're the one lying to me about your arm injury," said John.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's just a sun burn?!" Said Jeff. "I'm not lying!"

"Bull shit," said John.

"I liked you better when you were ignoring me," said Jeff, trying to walk away.

"Just tell me what's wrong," said John, stepping back in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong just leave me alone," said Jeff.

"I know your arm is hurt so just quit being a bitch about it and tell me what's wrong," said John.

"You are so fucking infuriating," said Jeff, stomping away from John.

John quickly grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him back, hearing him wince. "Then what's that?"

"I told you I'm sun burnt ok?" Said Jeff, his voice cracking as he desperately trying to free his arm from John's tight grasp.

John quickly let Jeff's arm go, realizing how much that was hurting him. He picked Jeff up and started carrying him to somewhere private.

"Put me down you piece of shit!" Said Jeff, wiggling in his arms to try to get free.

John walked into a janitor's closet and shut the door before setting Jeff down.

"Let, me, out," said Jeff, glaring holes through John.

"You show me your arms and you can go," said John.

"Why do you want to see so bad?!" Said Jeff. "Since when did you start caring?!"

"Just show me your arms," said John. "If you're gonna lie about not being injured I wanna see what's really going on."

"I'm not lying," said Jeff. "It's not an injury."

John slowly moved closer to Jeff and gently brushed his hair out of his face. He didn't know how smart this was, but it was the only way this was gonna work. John brought his lips to Jeff's, one arm holding his head in place and the other around his waist.

Jeff stood frozen in shock with his eyes wide, not able to process what was going on. John prodded Jeff's lips with his tongue, and Jeff quickly raised his hand to slap him. John caught Jeff's hand right before it made contact and pulled his arm band off.

"No!" Screamed Jeff, trying to pull away.

John stared down at a ton of cuts all along Jeff's forearm, some that looked old and others that looked fairly new. He looked away with guilt on his face. Hearing about it was one thing, actually seeing it was a whole different story. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Jeff quickly got his arm free and ran out of the closet. John looked down somberly at Jeff's arm band in his hand. 'I'm sorry, Jeff,' thought John. 'I had to do it.' He bit his lip, the feeling of Jeff's lips against his still there. John couldn't deny it, that felt good, really good. But there was no way he was gonna get involved with all of that, he was already involved enough as is.

When he got to his hotel room, he dreaded seeing Punk, there was no doubt he'd hear about this from Jeff, and John was going to have to face his wrath.

Punk walked into the hotel room later that night and slammed the door, making John bite his lip nervously. "Punk, before you say anything-"

"About what?" Said Punk bitterly, quickly taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground.

"Look," said John, raising a hand. "I know you're mad, but-"

"Oh no, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?" Said Punk, with a dark chuckle. "I mean, you only yanked my boyfriend into a closet and mouth raped him!"

"Boyfriend?" Questioned John, furrowing his brows.

"Well, no," said Punk, glaring at him. "But you know I like him!"

"I had to!" Said John. "I did it for you!"

"How was that for me?!" Yelled Punk.

"It was to get his arm band off," said John, pointing at Jeff's arm band on the night desk.

"What? Did you keep that as a fucking souvenir?" Said Punk, taking Jeff's arm band off the desk.

"No, I had to see his arms so he wouldn't find out that I found out from you," said John.

Punk sighed deeply. "Did you really have to kiss him?"

"It was on impulse, and it worked," said John. "He knows I know now."

"Yeah, and it freaked him the fuck out," spat Punk. "I've spent the last, like, six hours comforting him."

"If it makes you feel any better, he didn't kiss back," said John.

Punk glared at him and got in his bed. "I'm going to bed."

"In your jeans?" Said John.

"I don't tell you how to live your fucking life!" Said Punk, angrily pulling the covers over himself.

John sighed and turned off the light, before going to sleep himself.

It was a hectic week for John leading up to the next Smackdown taping. He could not take his mind off of Jeff. If John wasn't thinking about the cuts, he was thinking about the kiss. It was driving him absolutely crazy. Now he understood why Punk was so addicted. If that's what just a kiss could do...

John watched Punk and Jeff's segment at Smackdown from backstage, finding himself continually looking at Jeff's arms even though they were covered.

"I have been drug-free for several years now," said Jeff, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Oh, wow, congratulations. Let's raise a toast to that," said Punk, using blatant sarcasm. "I'm so proud, a couple years of not giving into your vices. Let's just give you the Good Samaritan award right now!"

Triple H chuckled as he came up behind John. "The crowd is loving this."

John chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

"You ready for your match tonight?" Said Hunter.

"What match?" Asked John, giving Hunter a confused look.

"You're tagging with Jeff tonight against Punk and Edge," said Triple H.

John's eyes widened. "Oh, great."

"Good luck," said Triple H, clapping John on the back before walking away.

John groaned when he left. Of all the times to team with Jeff, this is the absolute worst time. Punk and Jeff walked backstage after their match and John sighed.

He took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff looked over and glared daggers at John. "What?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Asked John, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll wait at catering for ya," said Punk, giving Jeff a kiss before leaving.

"So, um, I see Punk gave you your arm band back," said John.

"Yeah," said Jeff, crossing his arms. "Thanks for stealing it. I had to cover my arm until I found a stupid jacket."

"I'm sorry, for, what happened," said John. "I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Well now you know," snapped Jeff. "Are you happy?"

"Why?" Said John. "Why are you doing that to yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Said Jeff.

"Because, it's, just... It's dangerous," said John. "You could kill yourself doing that."

Jeff chuckled. "When you see a dead bird on the ground, do you care? No. No one does. So why would you care if I died?"

Jeff walked away and John stared sorrowfully after him. He sighed and went to the locker room to go change, running into Edge. "Hey man," said Edge. "Ready for tonight?"

"Not really," said John, pulling his shirt off. "Jeff hates me right now, so."

"Jeff always hates you," said Edge, taping his wrists. "What makes tonight any different?"

"He hates me more than ever right now," said John.

Edge chuckled. "What'd you do?"

"Some stuff," said John, with a sigh. "I can't really tell you."

"Oh, classified information," said Edge. "Must've been bad."

"Yeah," said John. "It was very bad, but it had to be done."

"Well, don't let it affect the match tonight," said Edge. "Trips is just starting to not hate me, so I kinda want this match to be good."

John chuckled. "I'll do my best, but if Jeff refuses to tag me in that's on him."

Edge smirked. "Jeffie's a hot head. Trust me, I know. But he tends to keep his personal business out of the ring."

John nodded. "See you out there."

"See ya," said Edge, leaving the room.

John went to guerrilla position and found Jeff waiting there while Punk and Edge made their entrances. "Hey."

Jeff just glared at him and went back to watching the monitor.

"I know you're upset, but we have to have a good match tonight," said John. "So we need to just put our beef behind us for fifteen minutes and go wrestle."

"I'll do my part," said Jeff, looking over at him. "If you fuck up that's your own fault."

"That's all I ask," said John, looking up at the monitor. Punk finished his entrance and John was next to go out. Jeff quickly followed and the match got under way.

John wrestled around with Punk for a while before he went to tag Jeff in. He backed into the corner holding Punk and sighed with relief inwardly when Jeff tagged himself in. The match went smoothly, with Jeff and John picking up the victory. Jeff even celebrated with John in the ring and smiled for the crowd, but as soon as they got backstage that smile was gone and Jeff walked away from John, glaring back at him when he tried to talk to him. Whatever truce they had in the ring was definitely over.

When Punk came to John's room later at the hotel, John told him what happened when he talked to Jeff and Punk sighed. "I just don't know how to convince him he's not worthless. I'm just, stumped. I know he's a good person inside and I'm trying to bring that out but he won't let me. He's just on the wrong side of the tracks and I know I can help him."

"Do you ever wish, that you didn't walk in on him that day?" Said John.

Phil shook his head. "No, I'm glad I did. He's the best thing in my life right now, and I don't know where he'd be right now if I didn't."

"Tell him that," said John. "Make him realize you care. Cuddle him, take him back to Chicago, get him flowers, anything but fuck him."

"But that's all he wants," said Punk.

"No, that's all he thinks he deserves," said John. "That doesn't mean he doesn't want other things."

Punk sighed and ran his hands over his face. "He'd never come home to Chicago with me, he won't even sleep in the same bed with me after sex."

"What is all that about anyways?" Said John.

Punk shook his head. "I don't know, I guess it's more of the whole he thinks he's only good for sex thing."

"Then make him cuddle with you," said John. "Don't let him keep doing this to himself. It's obviously only getting worse."

"I'll do what I can," said Punk, sighing and laying down in bed. "Goodnight."

John sighed as well. "Night."

AN: Hola! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing! John certainly found a way haha


	6. Chapter 6

The next Smackdown went pretty regularly. Jeff was still pissed at John and it was evident. Anytime John would try to talk to him Jeff would just glare and tell him to fuck off.

Punk and Jeff were being very mature backstage about their rivalry, and it was starting to annoy the shit out of Triple H. John was worried about how far Triple H would take this but Punk didn't seem worried at all.

When John was leaving the arena, he saw Punk and Jeff and quickly jogged up to them. "Hey, guys."

Jeff looked over and glared. "What do you want?"

"Jeff, he said he was sorry," said Punk.

"I don't care," said Jeff, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"Me and some of the guys are hitting up a burger joint," said John. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"No," said Jeff, walking away from him.

Punk sighed and looked after him. "Sorry man, I wouldn't have told you if I knew it would cause all these problems."

John shrugged. "It's not like he didn't already hate me anyway."

"Hey, Punk," said Triple H, walking up to them. "Where's your whore?"

Punk glared at him and started walking towards him but John stepped in front of him. "It's not worth it man."

Triple H smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh I'm sorry, did that offend you? Cause you were saying much worse to him during the show."

"It was a fucking script, that you made," spat Punk. "So fuck you!"

Punk stormed off after Jeff and John turned to Triple H. "Why do you have to be such a dick? You and Jeff happened a long time ago."

"Look, kid," said Triple H, steeping closer to John. "This has nothing to do with you, this is between me and that little rainbow bitch, so stay the fuck out of it."

He walked away and John took a deep breath before leaving the arena. He only spent about an hour at the restaurant before heading to the hotel.

John walked into his hotel room and saw Jeff straddling Punk and making out with him. Luckily, they still had some clothes on, but it was just their underwear.

"Bro!" Said Punk, pulling the covers over them as Jeff laid down with a squeal. "Knock!"

"Well sorry," said John. "I didn't realize I needed to knock to enter my own room!"

"Can't you find somewhere else to be right now?" Said Punk, as Jeff moved behind him. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"No!" Said John. "If you wanna fuck you can take it to his room!"

Punk groaned. "Come on, we were here first."

"Take it, somewhere, else," said John, getting into his bed and facing away from them.

Punk just grumbled and turned to Jeff, reattaching their lips.

"Phhhiiilllll," said Jeff, turning his face away. "John's here."

Phil glared over at John, making him get a small smirk. "I'm not leaving."

"Can you at least leave for a minute so I can put some clothes on?" Said Jeff, with an annoyed tone.

"You know what," said John, raising a brow when he got an idea. "I'll just stay in Jeff's room for the night, and you two can stay here."

Jeff's eyes widened. "What?"

John smirked and got up. "Where's your key card?"

"You can't go there," said Jeff, sitting up and holding the covers against himself. "I need my own room."

"You'll get over it, and there's two beds in here if you don't," said John. "Where's your key?"

Punk got out of bed and walked over to Jeff's bag, grabbing his key and handing it to John. "Here, leave."

"Phil!" Said Jeff.

"Sshhh," said Phil, climbing back on the bed and on top of Jeff.

"At least wait for me to leave the damn room, god," said John, grabbing his bag and leaving the room as he heard pleasured moans coming from behind him.

When he got in the hallway, John took a deep breath and bit his lip. Jeff in his underwear was not going to be an easy image to forget, not that he minded remembering it.

The next morning, John walked back into Punk's room and got a small smile when he saw Punk holding Jeff in his bed. "Hey, Punk."

Punk groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Get out, fucking clock block."

John chuckled. "Do either of you have a single article of clothing on right now?"

Punk shrugged and wrapped his arms back around Jeff's waist while he slept. "Jeff has my shirt on."

John smirked. "So you guys are an official couple now, right?"

"No," said Punk.

John groaned. "Dude."

"It's not my fault," said Punk, with a sigh. "He doesn't want a relationship."

"Whatever," said John. "I'm heading out to the airport."

"Alright, bye" said Punk, burying his face in Jeff's hair.

Jeff woke up a few minutes later and yawned, snuggling closer into Punk.

Punk got a small smirk and kissed his cheek. "See, was snuggling really that awful?"

Jeff just grumbled to himself and wrapped his arms around Punk's shoulders.

Punk bit his lip. If there was going to be a time to ask this, it would be now. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the week?"

"Not really, why?" Said Jeff.

"I want you to come to Chicago," said Punk.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Come home with me, please," said Punk.

"Phil," said Jeff, propping himself up on his elbow. "We're not together-"

"I've been fucking you for months, I know every stupid secret you have, we hold hands and make out all the time in public, you just spent the night in my bed, and you're wearing my damn shirt. How are we not together?" Said Punk.

"Because that's not who I am," said Jeff, getting up and taking Punk's shirt off.

"Why?" Said Punk, getting up as well.

"Because I don't do relationships," said Jeff, pulling his pants on. "I've already told you this a hundred times."

Phil pulled his pants on and crossed his arms. "We can't keep doing this Jeff."

Jeff looked at him with a confused look after pulling his shirt on. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not gonna keep fucking you like this," said Punk, putting his shirt on.

"But," said Jeff. "Phil-"

"No," said Punk, walking past him towards the door. "It's hurting you and I'm tired of it."

Jeff grabbed his wrist and stepped in front of him. "Look I'll come with you to Chicago alright just don't leave."

Punk looked away from him and took a deep breath. "It's not about fucking Chicago, Jeff, it's about you. I care about you and I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you do this to yourself."

"Phil, you can't leave me. I can't be with anyone else with my arms, you can't abandon me," said Jeff, giving him pleading eyes.

Punk took one look into his eyes and fell apart, sighing. "Jeff, you know that's not fair."

Jeff smiled softly and hugged him, feeling Punk wrap his arms around his waist. "You're still coming to Chicago," said Punk, lifting Jeff onto his shoulder with one arm and grabbing their bags with the other.

Two days later, John answered his phone when he got a call from Punk. "Sup man."

"I took your advice," said Punk.

"What'd you so?" Said John.

"I brought Jeff to Chicago with me," said Punk.

John's eyes widened. "Woah, he actually agreed to that?"

"It took me threatening to leave him to do it, but yeah," said Punk.

"What happened?" Asked John.

"He was going on about not wanting a relationship, and I really was just about to leave whether he agreed to come to Chicago or not, but he gave me puppy dog eyes," said Punk.

"You're telling me, that you, CM Punk, the badass of WWE, have a weakness for puppy dog eyes?" said John.

"Just Jeff's," said Punk. "You haven't seen them, he could convince me to kidnap Obama with those eyes."

John chuckled. "It's also the fact that you like him a whole lot coming into play. By the way, pretty sure he only agreed to come to Chicago because he likes you back just as much."

"No, it's because he loves my bedroom skills," said Punk, looking over at Jeff sleeping beside him.

"Bull," said John. "He could get laid by any other guy if he wanted to, he wants you."

"Technically, you're the only other guy he could be with," said Punk. "He doesn't want anyone else knowing about his arms."

John smirked. "You did say that one day when he moved on from you, you wouldn't care if he came to me."

"That day is still not today," said Punk, making John laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested anyways," said John.

"Is that why you kissed him?" Said Punk.

"Still mad about that?" Said John, with a small smirk.

"I'm the one laying in bed next to him right now," said Punk. "So no."

John shook his head with a chuckle. "That's more details than I needed to know. I've gotta go to the gym."

"It's only eleven in the morning," said Punk, rubbing his eyes. "How are you awake enough to go to the gym?"

"Some of us actually go to sleep at night," said John.

Punk smirked. "Some of us have to satisfy someone all night. Dude, last night-"

"I really don't want to know the details of your sex life," said John.

"But he's so flexible, he had one leg up on my shoulder and-"

"Bye," said John, hanging up the phone. He groaned as that visual entered his mind. "Dammit Punk."

The whole time he was at the gym, John's mind was stuck in the gutter thanks to Punk. He couldn't hear a single grunt without picturing Jeff in bed. John used to never even remotely think about Jeff in that way, and now he couldn't stop.

"I need to get laid," groaned John, leaving the gym. The last time he even had sex was several, several months ago with Melina. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been with a guy.

John walked into the arena for Smackdown a few days later and into the practice ring. He bit his lip when he saw Jeff stretching in the ring and looked away, before walking over to him. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff stood up and glared. "What?"

"Where's Punk?" Said John.

"In the showers," said Jeff. "Why? You wanna drag him into a closet and force kiss him too?"

"Oh my god, I said I was sorry," said John. "Get over it."

"Get over it?" Said Jeff. "You tried to fucking French me!"

"I don't see why you're complaining with all the dicks that have been in your mouth," said John. His eyes widened when Jeff tackled him to the ground and started raining punches on him. John quickly flipped their positions and pinned Jeff's hands above his head. "Hey, calm down!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Said Jeff, squirming underneath him.

John bit his lip and groaned when Jeff inadvertently rubbed against his crotch. He tried to think of anything but what was happening. The absolute worst thing that could possibly happen right now would be to get a boner.

Punk walked out of the shower room and furrowed his brows. "What the fuck are you doing?"

John looked over at him and felt a knee drive straight into his groin. Jeff stormed off and John laid in the ring holding his junk while groaning. Punk walked up to John and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna assume for your sake that wasn't what it looked like."

John just grumbled and rolled onto his stomach. "Fuckin crazy bitch."

"Hey," said Punk. "Lay off."

"He attacked me," said John.

"And did you deserve it?" Said Punk.

"... Yes," said John, with a sigh, pulling himself onto his hands and knees.

Punk patted him on the back and started walking away. "You'll be alright, I'm gonna go find Jeff."

John took a deep breath and pulled himself off the ground. He walked out of the room and saw Punk talking to Jeff a little ways down the hall. Punk brushed Jeff's hair behind his ear and gave him a quick kiss. Jeff smiled a little and they walked off hand in hand. John thought about trying to apologize, but thought it'd be best to let him cool off for a little while. He was not very eager to get kneed in the balls again.

AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

LisaSanders- Thanks for favoriting!

lokigoddess101- Thanks for following!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as John walked into the Smackdown arena, he was called into Vince's office. He didn't know what it was about, but as soon as he saw Jeff in there, he had a hunch.

"John, take a seat," said Vince.

John sat down next to Jeff and looked over at him, seeing him staring intently at the ground.

"So, would either of you like to tell me why you got into a fight?" Said Vince.

"We had an argument," said John. "And it got out of hand."

"Obviously," said Vince. "This kind of behavior in unacceptable. You are supposed to be professionals, and you are representing this company. If this happens again, I will not hesitate to suspend you both."

"Yes sir," said John.

When they left they found Punk waiting outside. "How'd it go?"

"How do you think it went?" Grumbled Jeff, leaning into Punk.

Punk put his arm around Jeff and gave him a small squeeze. "If you two can just sit down and talk out your issues there wouldn't be a problem."

"He can go fuck himself," said Jeff, walking off down the hallway.

Punk crossed his arms and looked after him with a sigh, before turning to John. "Can you at least try to talk to him, please?"

"I'll try," said John. He waited a little while to let Jeff calm down a little before finding him in the gym.

John walked into the gym and saw Jeff squatting. He groaned and looked away. 'Why do I always have to find him doing something sexy?'

"Hey, Jeff," said John.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Said Jeff, setting the weight back on the bar before starting to walk away.

John followed after him and stepped in front of him. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Jeff, pushing past him.

John once again stepped in front of him and Jeff groaned. "Will you just leave me alone?"

"Look, you heard Vince," said John. "We need to settle our issues."

"There wouldn't be any issues if it weren't for you being a dick all the time," said Jeff.

"No, there wouldn't be any issues if you weren't obsessed with dick," said John.

Jeff glared at him. "Just fuck off, I'm not obsessed with it."

"Oh really?" Said John. "Cause you fucked a married man."

Jeff shook his head and looked down at his shoes with tears in his eyes. "You don't understand, John. I had to."

John furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. "What do you mean you had to?"

"It was to save my job," said Jeff, with his voice cracking.

John immediately led him off to a more secluded area in the corner of the gym. "Why was your job at risk? Did he threaten to fire you if you didn't?"

"It was my fault," said Jeff, staring down at his feet.

John put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "Look at me, Jeff." Jeff looked up and John wiped a tear off of his face. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Don't judge me," said Jeff.

"What did you do?" Said John.

"I failed a drug test," said Jeff. "Trips found out and kept it from everyone, he pulled me into his office one day and told me if I didn't let him fuck me right then on his desk he'd fire me."

"You failed a drug test?!" Said John.

"I haven't done them since!" Said Jeff. "I was just in a bad place!"

"How would we know if you did?!" Said John. "You could just whore it up in the office again to keep your job!"

When Jeff looked down at his feet again, John sighed. "Does Phil know?"

"Yes," said Jeff. "No one else does."

John shook his head. "You know, you just get more and more pathetic every time I talk to you."

Jeff sniffled and rubbed his eye and John sighed. "Don't, cry. Just... come here." He pulled Jeff close to himself and hugged him. John was genuinely surprised when Jeff didn't pull away and just cried into his shirt.

"Hey," said John, lifting Jeff's chin up and rubbing a thumb over his face. "You're a person, people make mistakes. Granted, you make more mistakes than just about anyone, but you're still a person." John found his eyes drifting down to Jeff's lips and then quickly pulled away. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardfully. "So, uh, we cool?"

Jeff nodded and ran his hands over his face. "Yeah, whatever." He walked past John and John sighed. "Wait."

Jeff turned back to him and John bit his lip, looking down at his feet. "I... Punk really likes you, you know?"

Jeff sighed and moved his hair out of his face. "He's too good for me, John."

"That's not true, and even if it was, it wouldn't matter," said John. "He wants to be with you."

"But-"

"No buts," said John. "I know that's not what you do, but you're gonna have to grow up eventually. And you might as well do it with someone who actually cares about you."

"I'll think about it," said Jeff, starting to walk out of the gym.

"That's all I ask," said John, following him. They walked back to Punk and Punk got a small smile seeing them walk back. Before he could even say anything Hunter walked over to them. "Hey, guys."

Punk glared at him. "What?"

"Don't get your panties twisted, I'm here about the show," said Hunter. "You're gonna attack Jeff tonight after your match, and I want it to look real."

"I'm not gonna actually hit him," said Punk.

"You'll do what I say," said Hunter. "Would you rather do this or get fired?"

"I'd rather quit," said Punk, starting to walk towards Hunter.

"Hey," said Jeff, stopping him. "He'll do it."

Hunter walked away and Punk glared after him, putting his arm around Jeff. "Stupid bitch."

"Just let it go," said Jeff. "He's not worth it."

"You're worth it," said Punk. "He can fire me if he wants I'm not gonna hit you."

"He's just trying to piss you off," said John.

"Well it's working," said Punk.

"It's not that hard to do," said Jeff, leaning his head on Punk's shoulder.

Punk got a small smirk and kissed him. "Let's go get ready."

They got dressed and Jeff and Punk did their match and segment. Punk was not only not actually hitting Jeff, he barely tapping him at all.

John was watching the segment on the monitor backstage, and Triple H was seething behind him. "That little shit."

"You can't expect them to actually hit each other," said John. "They'll get hurt."

Triple H glared at him. "I told you to stay out of this. Just because you're growing fond of that dumb whore doesn't mean you have to defend him."

John glared. "Funny how you call him a whore when you're the one who blackmailed him into having sex with you."

Hunter's eyes widened. "What?"

John bit his lip and started to walk away. "Nothing."

Hunter glared and let him walk away, then proceeded to rip Jeff and Punk a new one when they got backstage. "If you EVER pull a stunt like that again I will fire you on the spot!"

"Go ahead!" Said Punk. "I can sue your ass for worker safety regulations!"

Triple H took a deep breath and glared at the ground. "Get out of my face, right now."

Punk walked away with Jeff in tow. "By the way, buddy, good luck with your divorce! Maybe next time you decide to be unfaithful, you should try harder not to get caught!"

Triple H turned to him and glared. "Why don't you say that to my face?"

Punk went to walk back over to him but Jeff held him back. "Just forget him, Phil."

"Yeah, that's right. Listen to your little bitch so he doesn't stop banging you. He's a great catch, trust me, I know," said Triple H, with a smirk.

Punk yanked his hand free from Jeff and tackled Triple H to the ground. He got a few punches in before Triple H threw him off. Punk started storming off and Triple H yelled at him. "Get back here!"

"I quit!" Yelled Punk, before walking towards the exit.

Jeff quickly ran after him. "Phil!"

"What?" Said Punk, not looking back at him.

"You need to calm down. You can't just quit," said Jeff.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," said Punk. "There's nothing here for me anymore."

"I'm here," said Jeff.

Punk sighed and turned to face him. "Don't stay here."

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Trips is going to torture you here, just come home with me," said Punk.

"I can't just leave," said Jeff. "This is everything I have. The only reason I was with Triple H to begin with was to keep this job."

"I'm leaving," said Punk, grabbing Jeff's hand. "And if you're just gonna keep putting up with complete disrespect, so be it. That's not me."

Punk started walking away and Jeff walked after him. "Phil! Wait!"

"There's nothing else to say," said Punk.

"Just, give me some time to think about it," said Jeff.

Punk turned to face him again. "You're really gonna think about coming to Chicago with me?"

Jeff nodded and walked closer to him. "I can't lose you, Phil."

Punk place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm going home tonight. Think about it for a few days. If you come to Chicago, I'll welcome you with open arms. If not, that's that."

Jeff watched him walk away and immediately went to the men's locker room. "John!"

John immediately held his pants up against himself as he was just in his underwear. "Woah! Jeff-"

"Phil quit," said Jeff, his eyes watering.

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! :)

HelloKitty Batlings- Thanks for following and favoriting!

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff turned away as John pulled his pants on. "What happened?"

"He got in a fight with Trips and he quit," said Jeff. "He told me that I either come with him or we're done."

John raised his eyebrows as Jeff turned back around. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's an irrational guy."

"He did mean it," said Jeff, starting to feel the tears fall. "He was completely sure."

As soon as John finished pulling his pants in, he pulled Jeff in for a hug, stroking his hair. John held Jeff against himself as he cried, stroking his hair. He couldn't believe Punk just up and left like that. And now he was making Jeff choose between him and his dream. It wasn't fair. "Jeff, it's ok."

"He left me," cried Jeff. "I don't know what to do."

John sighed. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," said Jeff, with a sniffle.

"Are you happy here?" Said John,

Jeff looked away. "I'm miserable."

"Do what makes you happy," said John, brushing Jeff's hair out of his face. "Don't let anyone influence your decision. It's YOUR decision."

"I'm just not good enough for him," said Jeff.

"Jeff, you're wonderful, and flawless, and sexy," said John. "Any guy who had you would treasure you. And I know you're not gonna believe that but it's true."

"I'm just a whore," said Jeff. "And that's all I'm ever gonna be."

"Stop saying that," said John, covering his mouth. "It's bullshit. You're just putting yourself through pain."

"Pain feels better than feeling nothing," said Jeff, looking down at his feet.

John grabbed his hand gently and rolled his sleeve up. "Does this feel better than nothing."

Jeff pulled his hand away and rolled his sleeve back down. "Fuck off."

John sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of watching you do this to yourself."

"Why do you care?" Said Jeff, feeling the tears coming again.

"I care about you," said John.

Jeff looked up at him, getting a small smile. He wiped his eyes dry. "Can I stay with you tonight? I was planning on staying with Phil and I didn't book a room."

"Uh, yeah," said John. "Sure. No problem."

Jeff started walking out of the locker room and John followed him, giving him a ride to the hotel. They walked to John's hotel room and went inside. "You can pick the bed you want."

Jeff nodded silently and laid on the bed that would've been Punk's, turning away from John. John frowned, looking at him. Jeff looked like a lost puppy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Jeff, turning to face him.

"No you're not," said John, sitting beside him. He brushed Jeff's hair out of his face, running a thumb over his cheek.

Jeff leaned into his touch and sighed softly. John laid down and hugged him, rubbing his back. Jeff nuzzled into him and looked up at him. "Do you really care about me, John?"

"Yeah, of course," said John.

"Prove it," said Jeff. Before John could even ask how, he found Jeff's lips on his. His eyes widened, but he slowly closed them and moved his arms down to Jeff's waist. Their lips moved in sync, as John moved on top of Jeff. John got a thought that told him this was wrong, but it was gone as soon as Jeff moaned. He licked Jeff's lips and moaned when he was granted access. John knew exactly what Jeff wanted, and he was contemplating whether or not to give it to him. He pulled away and sighed. "Jeff-"

"Sshhh," said Jeff, puffing his lips out with a smirk, running his hands over John's shirt.

John bit his lip. Ok, how could he say no when Jeff did things like that? John took off his shirt and Jeff's quickly followed as John switched their positions.

He moaned as Jeff straddled him, running his hands over his butt. "Mmpphh, Jeff."

Jeff leaned down and kissed him, as John started undoing his pants. When he got Jeff's pants undone and started pulling down his own, he started having second thoughts again. "Jeff, wait-"

Jeff silenced him with a kiss as he laid down flat on top of him and rubbed against him. John moaned and pulled Jeff's legs apart to where he in between them. He ran his hands up Jeff's thighs, and pulled off his underwear.

When they finished, John felt like shit. He looked at Jeff sleeping next to him and sighed. His lack of sex took full control and now he felt horrible about it.

And if he didn't understand Jeff's appeal before, he definitely did now. Despite Jeff's promiscuous activities, he was as tight as a virgin. It was unbelievable.

If Punk found out about this, John could just kiss that friendship goodbye. He was kind of hoping this meant Jeff wanted to stay here instead of going to Chicago, but he also wanted Jeff to be happy for once, and staying here was not gonna make him happy.

John wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead before going to sleep.

Jeff woke up in the middle if the night with a happy sigh and snuggled closer into the arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes when he realized it wasn't Punk, and got a somber look. Jeff pulled away and got out of bed, pulling on his clothes. He dreamed all about Punk those few hours he was asleep, and alll he wanted was to wake up next to him.

'I'm sorry, John,' thought Jeff, looking back at him as he left the room.

When John woke up the next morning, he stretched to put his arm around Jeff. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything, sighing when there was in fact no one there. Was John really surprised Jeff wasn't still in his room? No. But was he sad? Very.

Jeff ignored John's calls all week leading up to the next Smackdown. It was really annoying John, but he figured Jeff would have to face him at the taping. When he got into the arena, Triple H was on an absolute rampage.

"What do you mean he's not coming?!" Yelled Triple H into the face of a poor crew member.

"He quit," said the crew member, cowering under him.

Triple H let out a frustrated yell and the crew member sprinted away. When he spotted John he glared. "Morrison! Over here now!"

John quickly scurried over there. "Yes, sir?"

"You're getting the title," said Triple H.

John's eyes widened. "Me? I thought Jeff-"

"Jeff quit," grumbled Hunter, pushing past John.

John's jaw dropped a little as he watched Triple H walk away. "He quit?"

Meanwhile, Punk sat on his couch the next day watching a Blackhawks hockey game. He constantly found himself reaching for his phone, but then kept reminding himself to give Jeff space. Punk really wanted Jeff to think this through, he was shocked Jeff was even considering it.

He sighed, thinking about Jeff being at Smackdown alone tonight. Punk was sure John would take care of him, but he just hoped Jeff didn't do anything reckless.

When his doorbell rang, Punk groaned and got up to answer it, figuring it was yet another door to door salesman. He opened it, his eyes widening and slowly getting a smile. "You came."

Jeff stood outside and gave him a small smile, before quickly being hugged. Punk quickly welcomed Jeff into his home and they sat watching the hockey game together. Jeff leant his head on Punk's shoulder and snuggled against him. Punk smiled and put his arm around him. "I didn't think you'd come."

Jeff smirked up at him. "What? And miss a boring hockey game?"

Punk chuckled. "Hey, hockey is not boring."

"Sure it isn't," said Jeff, looking at the screen again. He sighed inwardly, thinking about the Smackdown taping that was going on. Jeff loved wrestling more than anything, but he knew he needed to fix himself, and he needed time to heal. Punk would give him that, and there was no way he could do it while he was still in WWE. Jeff thought hard about it over the week between tapings, and he knew, this is what he wanted.

Over the next few weeks, Jeff moved into Punk's house and John became the top guy on Smackdown. They were running an authority angle with John being the corporate champion. Triple H was trying to cover up Jeff and Punk's absence by saying he fired them because "they looked like they belonged in a circus, not in a ring."

All the fans knew what was really going on, but Triple H was sticking to it. John didn't really like taking shots at them every week just to get cheap heat, but he was the top guy now, and he wasn't about to just give that up over a couple of lines.

He walked into his hotel room after another Smackdown taping and tossed his title on the bed, flopping down after it with a long sigh. John had everything he'd always wanted, but he wasn't happy. Of course he missed Punk, that was his best friend. Punk was isolating himself from anything involving wrestling, which included John, so he hadn't spoken to him since he quit. The same with Jeff.

'Jeff,' thought John, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't gonna admit it to anyone, but he missed Jeff. He missed Jeff a lot. Right after they stopped hating each other he was gone. 'Right after that night...,' thought John, closing his eyes and getting goosebumps remembering it.

John was sure Punk knew nothing about that, or he definitely would have heard from him by now. A part of John wished it didn't happen, but another part was glad it did. He didn't understand it, but there was no undoing it.

John's phone went off and he answered it without checking who it was. It was probably just the creative director giving him ANOTHER meeting to attend. That was one downside of being top dog, the meetings, never, ended. "Hello?"

"Hey Johnny boy."

John's eyes widened. "Punk?"

"Who else?" Said Punk.

John grinned. "You're still alive."

Punk chuckled. "Yeah yeah. How are you?"

"Good," said John, looking at his belt. "I'm the champion now."

"Ah, you stole my spot," said Punk.

John smirked. "More like you handed it to me."

"You deserved it," said Punk. "Now enough about work, I'm trying to stay away from that place."

John chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"Never better," said Punk. "Nothing more relaxing than being unemployed and laying on your couch all day."

John bit his lip. "And Jeff?"

"He's great," said Punk. "A lot happier here."

John got a small smile. "Good."

"Thank you, for everything you did," said Punk. "I know you didn't want to get involved. You're a really great friend. I never would've been able to convince Jeff to even sleep in the same bed as me without you."

John bit his lip, thinking about his last night with Jeff again. "It's uh, it's no problem, man. Is he there, by the way?"

"He's asleep right now," said Punk. "It's late here."

"Yeah," said John, a little disappointed. "Well, tell him I said hi."

"Will do," said Punk. "I'll catch you later, gotta get to bed. I've got a long day of couch lounging and sex ahead of me."

John chuckled. "Bye." He hung up and sighed a little. John felt dirty not telling Punk what happened with Jeff, but Jeff was happy now. That's what was important. He wasn't gonna screw that up. John had to admit, he did kind of like Jeff, well, a lot, be he knew that ship had long sailed at this point.

He picked up his phone, dialing an old number he was praying still worked.

"Hello?" Answered Melina.

John got a small smile. "Hey."

The End

AN: Sequel? I think so ;)

Thanks so much to everyone who read this! You guys are awesome and mean everything to me! :) please leave one last review!

SRInjustice- Thanks for following!

Hannah- Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
